1. Field
The present disclosure pertains to a system and method for coupling and controlling a gas analyzer and a (divertive) gas sampling component.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known to analyze gas (i.e. constituent gas components in a gas mixture, and/or concentrations of constituent gas components in a gas mixture) in either diverting configurations or non-diverting configurations, in particular for respiratory gas. Both configurations offer benefits, but for economic reasons both configurations may not be available in such clinical environments as an intensive care unit, emergency department, or pre-hospital environment.